Now or never
by Natsumi Soseki
Summary: Básicamente Shin Woo. Os gustará!
1. Encuentro accidentado

El coche rojo enfiló la calle, moderando la velocidad en la cuesta. La música suave tranquilizaba a Shin Woo. Con los dedos golpeaba el volante, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, prestando especial atencion a los solos de la guitarra. Era un día templado de finales de septiembre, el típico día que le ponía de buen humor. Tarareó la canción, estaba contento.

Go Mi Nam. Go Mi Nam…no podía dejar de pensar en él, bueno, en ella. Si leía en alguna parte su nombre, sentía un escalofrío, siempre que oía su voz, se veía empujado a buscarla, cuando la veía triste, inmediatamente le dolían los brazos…

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él era el insensible, el pendenciero del grupo. Y ahora, por Go Mi Nam, iría hasta el fin del mundo. Vale ya. Se estaba volviendo demasiado acaramelado…y eso que no le gustaba el azúcar.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no la vio venir. La bicicleta apareció de repente, de una callejuela adyacente, tan rápido que Shin Woo solo tuvo tiempo de dar un golpe de volante para tratar de esquivarla. La rueda delantera de la bici golpeó el lateral del coche, y la ciclista salió disparada.

Puso las luces de emergencia y bajó corriendo del coche, el corazón a cien. La bicicleta estaba tumbada sobre el asfalto seco, una de las ruedas todavía giraba. Un poco más allá, la chica se estaba intentando incorporar.

- ¿Estás bien? - Shin Woo se sacó las gafas y se puso de cuclillas a su lado, con la respiración acelerada. Su cabeza empezaba a analizar todas las posibles consecuencias del suceso: hospital, muerte, denuncia, escándalo…

La chica consiguió sentarse sobre sus propias rodillas y se palpó la cara para ver si tenía alguna herida.

- Creo que estoy bien - la chica todavía no le había mirado, debía estar aturdida por el golpe. - Solo me duelen aquí.

Tenía un arañazo en el brazo. Por suerte, llevaba tejanos, así que las piernas habían quedado protegidas.

Entonces le miró, sin reconocerle. Pero inmediatamente, sus ojos se hicieron pequeñitos, mientras trataba de recordar dónde había visto a aquel chico.

- ¿Te conozco de algo? - Shin Woo negó con la cabeza. - Tu cara me suena mucho…

Shin Woo hizo un gesto indefinido.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes levantarte?

- Creo que sí. No ha sido para tanto, estoy bien. Ha sido culpa mía, no he mirado y he salido disparada.

Shin Woo la ayudó a incorporarse cogiéndola de las manos.

La zona donde se había rasgado estaba de color rojo. Shin Woo echó un vistazo al rasguño:

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a un hospital?

La chica lo miró.

- No es necesario, no es nada. Aunque…¿no tendrás, por casualidad, una tirita?

Shin Woo negó con la cabeza.

- Voy a buscarte una, si quieres.

- Sí, gracias.

Shin Woo se puso de pie.

- Espérame aquí. Hay una farmacia en la esquina. Voy y vuelvo en dos segundos.

Arrancó el coche y, girando en medio de la carretera, salió de la calle. Cuando el coche desapareció, la chica volvió a montar en la bicicleta y se alejó de allí, pedaleando en dirección contraria.

- Gracias - Shin Woo volvió a montar en el coche y regresó al lugar del accidente.

- ¿Chica? - Se rascó el pelo por detrás. Nada, se había ido. Encogiéndose de hombros, Shin Woo volvió a subir al coche, tiró la bolsa con las tiritas en el asiento del copiloto y se alejó de allí.


	2. Él Ella

-Él-

- ¡Jolie! - Jeremy se tumbó junto al perro y dejó que le lamiera la cara. Al oír cerrarse la portezuela de un coche, apartó el hocico del animal y se incorporó. Era Shin Woo.

- ¡Hyung! ¿Ha ido bien la entrevista? - Shin Woo frunció levemente los labios y se encogió de hombros.

- Sí, normal, sin más. ¿Tú que tal?

Jeremy se puso de pie de un salto, sonriendo y se acercó a él.

- Bien…bueno, de hecho - mientras hablaba, movía mucho la cabeza - ahora que lo pienso, no tan bien. Estoy _muy_ aburrido. Hagamos algo interesante. Ahora.

Shin Woo lo miró, puso el dedo meñique en la frente de Jeremy y lo empujó hacia atrás.

- Tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¡Huuuuung! - Jeremy pataleó. - Prometo hacer todo lo que me mandes, pero estoy muy aburrido…hagamos algo divertio.

- ¿Dónde están los otros? - ¿Dónde está Go Mi Nam? era lo que quería preguntar. Miró hacia la casa.

- Mi Nam llevaba toda la mañana con Tae Kyung huyng, practicando la canción. Hace un rato ha llegado el Presidente Ahn, creo que quieren grabarlo. ¿Quieres que lo vayamos a escuchar?

Shin Woo no contestó, pero hizo ademán de entrar en la casa.

- Jolie, me voy con Shin Woo hyung a ver a Go Mi Nam - cuando sonreía, Jeremy cerraba los ojos. - ¡Espérame, hyung!

Jeremy alcanzó a Shin Woo en las escaleras, fue entonces cuando vio la bolsa.

- ¿Tiritas? ¿Te has hecho daño?

Shin Woo le miró sin entender:

- ¿Qué?

- Ti-ri-tas - Jeremy señaló la bolsa de plástico que Shin Woo llevaba colgada de la muñeca.

- Ah, eso…

"_¿Chica? Nada, se había ido, después de enviarle a la farmacia_".

- Nada, las he comprado porque se habían acabado las del botiquín.

-ELLA-

Había sido una tonta. Marcharse corriendo cuando él no la veía. Se miró la herida. Era sólo un rasguño, pero le dolía. Estaba sentada en un banco, a la sombra de uno de los árboles del parque. La bicicleta estaba apoyada contra el tronco. Suspiró. Tampoco pensaba darle más importancia de la necesaria. Además, técnicamente el accidente había sido culpa suya. El chico no había tenido la culpa de que ella saliera sin mirar. El chico…había visto su cara en algún lugar, estaba segura,el problema es que era incapaz de recordar dónde.

Daba igual. No volvería a verlo, así es como se había tranquilizado.

Y entonces, se acordó de lo que decía su profesora de Literatura: "Si les invitan a algo, nunca lo rechacen. Conozcan gente, ¡vayan a tomar algo! Las historias son increíbles". El chico no la había invitado a nada. Bueno, sí, se había ofrecido para llevarla al hospital, para comprarle tiritas. ¿Contaba eso como una invitación de las que decía la profesora? Arrugó la nariz, pensativa. No exactamente. Aunque ella podría haberle invitado a algo. O a lo mejor él se sentía tan culpable que la hubiese invitado a algo.

- ¡Vale ya! ¡Aish! - se pellizcó en el brazo. - Déjate de tonterías y dedícate a estudiar, que es lo tuyo.

Sí, ya encontraría gente interesante por la vida. Además, nada indicaba que aquel chico hubiese podido ser interesante. Lo único que la molestaba era ser incapaz de decir por qué le era tan familiar su cara.

- ?¡Naega jeil jal naga! ¡Naega jeil jal naga! ? - la canción sonó tan fuerte que dio un respingo. La vibración el móvil le indicó que lo había guardado en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón. - ¿Sí? ¡Hola Na Na! ¿Cómo? ¿Qué trabajo? ¿¡QUÉ¡? Nadie me dijo que era para mañana…¡aaaaargh! No te preocupes, en breves voy para allá. Diles que me esperen, que no se pongan nerviosos. ¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos!

Montó de un salto sobre el sillín y se alejó pedaleando de allí. Todos los pensamientos relacionados con Shin Woo terminaron ahí.


	3. Reflejo patético

Todo estaba a punto. Shin Woo se miró al espejo y sonrió. En el momento en que Go Mi Nam se reflejara en él, confesaría todo: que lo había sabido desde el principio, que estaba enamorado de ella, que quería estar a su lado. Go Mi Nam…sonrió al pensar en ella. Había reflexionado largamente cómo le diría. Y, ¿cuál sería la reacción de ella? De desconcierto… y sorpresa. A Shin Woo le sabía mal haber jugado con ella, aunque técnicamente la que había jugado con ellos era la misma Go Mi Nam. Y ella no había captado las indirectas de él. Aún estaba sorprendido consigo mismo por la rapidez con que se había abierto a ella y le había contado sus secretos más íntimos, aquellos que ni Jeremy sabía. Bueno, no era tan raro que Jeremy no los supiera, pues seguramente ya hubieran estado publicados. Lo que implicaba que todas las fans locas estarían persiguiendo a la chica de Busan y su pasado hubiese quedado al desnudo. Su _misterioso_ pasado, como solían presentarlos los medios.

Go Mi Nam…¿por qué se estaba retrasando tanto? Miró por enésima vez el reloj y cambió el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a la otra. Cuando sonó la música del móvil pegó un salto. Era Mi Nam. Respondió de inmediato.

Shin Woo hyung, lo siento, he tenido un percance. No voy a llegar - lejos del restaurante, la chica no podía saber cómo iba a reaccionar Shin Woo.

No te preocupes. No era nada importante - miró la mesa que había mandado preparar. De repente se sintió ridículo. - Es por Tae Kyung, ¿no?

Estúpido. Idiota. Quiso romper lo que había preparado. La cara de Tae Kyung aparecía en cada plato, reflejada en el cristal de las copas, desvaneciéndose en el espejo. Era su amigo, pero en aquel momento…apretó con fuerza el puño. No. Lo que necesitaba en aquel momento era despejarse, para pensar con claridad. Aire.

Salió de la sala y se dirigió escaleras abajo, hacia la calle. Pero antes entró al baño. Se mojó la cara. Alzó los ojos para enfrentarse a su propia mirada burlona y de nuevo sintió ganas de golpear algo con el puño. Que se rompiera en mil pedazos. Porque incluso en ese momento, su expresión no mostraba cuánto le había dolido la indiferencia de Go Mi Nam.

Al salir, se chocó con una chica envuelta en una chaqueta roja

- ¡Mra por dónde vas! - le gritó ella y, empujándolo a un lado, corrió escaleras abajo.

Estúpida. ¿Quién se creía? ¿La reina del mundo?

De nuevo sus pensamientos volvieron a Go Mi Nam. Había imaginado muchas veces cómo sería que ella le llamase Oppa. Se le puso la piel de gallina. Tenía que salir de allí como fuera.

El aire de la noche era frío. Todavía era pronto y el aparcamiento estaba lleno de gente que habría ido a cenar. Avanzó entre los coches buscando el suyo. Entonces un ruido lo distrajo. ¿Un sollozo? Escuchó. Sí, alguien estaba llorando. Dudó entre si irse o acercarse. De repente, le apetecía olvidarse de Mi Nam. Se orientó hacia el lugar dónde le parecía que venían los ruidos.

Estaba sentada en un lugar en penumbras, la cara escondida entre las manos y la chaqueta roja reposando sobre los hombros. Los tacones olvidados en un lado. Shin Woo alzó una ceja. A lo mejor se había doblado el pie.

- Chica, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- ¿Te parece que necesito ayuda? - la chica le miró, enfadada, con el maquillaje ligeramente corrido por las lágrimas. Pero entonces su cara cambió de color: - ¡Oh! Eres tu.

Los ojos de Shin Woo se abrieron por la sorpresa. Era la chica de la bicicleta.


End file.
